Legend of the Forgotten One
by Vi0letCr0ss
Summary: Abandoned, lost, and alone. Emotions flood my head, drowning all the small parts of happiness in my life. I struggle to keep going, to someday find others who will help me. I fight against the memories that pain me and try to slow me but I promised myself I would never give up.
1. Allegiances and Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors only the names.**

**Allegiances:**

**Tribe of the Forest Wind**

_**Leader**_**Lion-**golden tom with brown paws **mate-River**

**Apprentice: Avery**

_**Deputy**_**Blizzard-**blue-gray and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Leaf**

_**Medicine**_**Frost-**pure white she-cat with blue eyes

_**Cat**_ **Apprentice: Ice**

_**Warriors**_(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Jay-**muscular gray and white tom **mate-Night**

**Apprentice: Fire**

**Fern-**sleek white she-cat with black patches **mate-Dusk**

**Dusk-**jet black tom **mate-Fern**

**Apprentice: Violet**

**Sand-**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Thrush-**dark ginger tom **mate-Willow**

**Hazel-**pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Robin-**red and brown she-cat

**Apprentice: Gray**

**Red-**red tom **mate-Moss**

**Apprentice: Ash**

**Willow-**brown she-cat** mate-Thrush**

**Rain-** sleek black tom with small white spots

**Crow-**jet black tom

_**Apprentices**_

**Ash-**black and gray tom

**Gray-**gray tom with black stripes

**Ice-**pretty white she-cat; medicine cat apprentice

**Violet-**brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Fire-**ginger tom with green eyes

**Leaf-**brown tom

**Avery-**gray she-cat with white chin, belly, and paws; former loner

_**Queens**_

**Night-**black she-cat **mate-Jay**

mother to **Holly-**black and dark gray she-kit, **Hollow-**black and light gray(almost white)tom

**Moss- **tortoiseshell she-cat **mate-Red**

mother to **Lily**-cream she-kit and **Echo-**red and white she-kit

**River-**gray she-cat with amber eyes **mate-Lion**

mother to **Mint-**brown she-kit, **Tiger-**brown and gray tom with amber eyes, **Pebble-**gray tom

_**Elders**_

**Honey-**long-furred golden she-cat with brown ears

**Hail-**gray tom with blue eyes

**Legend of the Forgotten One**

_**Prolouge**_

(Avery's P.O.V.)

` I struggled to move. I was starving but I kept going. But another thing was stopping me, and that was the hollow feeling of sadness.

My parents abandoned me and my littermates when we were born. Later on, my littermates had either not been able to make it or they had gone their own ways.

I prayed for help, hoping a cat would come, and my wish was granted. All I saw was a kind white face before I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_(Ice's P.O.V.)_

"Frost!" I called through a mouth full of gray fur. I had walked into camp dragging an unconscious she-cat with me. Everyone stared. Frost rushed over and helped me carry the cat into the medicine den.

"Where exactly," she paused, "Did you find this cat?"

"Around the area where we grow our herbs," I replied, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, she just passed out from hunger and weariness." I was relieved to hear those words. "But as a medicine cat apprentice you should know that!" I looked at my paws apologetically.

"Watch over her and get her fresh kill when she wakes. I'm going to talk to Lion and Blizzard about this." She said as she padded out.

"Hey sis." My littermates padded into the medicine den clearing. They looked over at the she-cat in her nest.

"Doesn't she look about six moons?" Gray asked. I nodded in reply noticing it the first time since I saw her.

"If she joins us, she's going to be an apprentice like us." Ash said. His eyes were admiring the she-cat and Gray saw his look.

"Huh, looks like someone's in love already. As they call it Love at first sight," Gray teased.

"Wha-! No, of course not!" Ash shuffled his paws in embarrassment. I purred absolutely amused. Shuffling sounds came from behind us. The she-cat was now sitting up in her nest staring at us.

"Hi! It seems like you're awake. Are you hungry?" She nodded in reply, slightly scared I could tell. I turned to Ash. He left, understanding me without words.

"So what's your name?" Gray asked kindly. "I'm Gray, this is my sister Ice, and the cat that left is Ash, our brother."

"I'm Avery." She said politely dipping her head. "Thank you Ice for rescuing me. Two cats padded in, Ash and Frost. Ash placed the vole at Avery's paws. She dipped her head in thanks.

"When you're finished eating, Lion, our leader, would like to speak with you…" Frost paused waiting for an answer.

"Its Avery," the gray and white she-cat answered.

"Avery," Frost nodded, finishing her sentence.

"You want to eat with us outside?" Ash asked, flicking his eyes to the vole.

"Yes please," she replied.

_(Avery's P.O.V.)_

"Welcome," Lion said warmly. I dipped my head in respect. "When our medicine cat apprentice found you and brought you here, I've decided to ask if you would like to join us." I was shocked, but grateful that they would accept me, knowing that I was a lost loner.

"Yes, I will join you, and thank you." I replied


End file.
